White Liar
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Elena is supposed to be getting married to Stefan today. But knowing that her friends had tested his faithfulness and he flunked, she plans on getting even in the most humiliating way possible. Humiliating for him, that is. Thank God she has best man Damon to turn to. Damon/Elena


White Liar  
DG32173

Sarah: this is _not_ a songfic, it is only to the _theme_ of the song _White Liar_ by Miranda Lambert! **Warning: Stefan is portrayed as a cheater in this one-shot with Damon being the good guy for a change.** I only own what I write. I hope you enjoy.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Elena is _supposed_ to be getting married to Stefan today. But knowing that her friends had tested his faithfulness and he flunked, she plans on getting even in the most humiliating way possible. Humiliating for _him,_ that is. Thank God she has best man Damon to turn to. _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Damon easily blocks Stefan's attempts to get into the room where Elena is getting ready for the wedding. "You know as well as I do that the groom does _not,_ under any circumstances, see the bride in her gown until she is walking down the aisle," Damon reminds his brother with a grin.

"There's something I have to talk to her about _before_ the ceremony starts," Stefan protests.

Damon grabs Stefan's shoulders and turns him around, shoving him back towards the church. "Too late now, brother," Damon replies with a grin as Stefan stumbles a few steps. "You should have told her yesterday. You'll have to wait for your heart-to-heart until after the wedding."

Stefan glares over his shoulder before walking back to the chapel, knowing he's not going to win this one. Damon waits a few minutes for any further attempts before slipping through the door behind him to see Elena standing with her arms crossed while glaring at the mirror in front of her. Caroline is working on her hair while Bonnie is doing her makeup.

"He's gone?" Elena asks.

"He's gone," Damon confirms.

"You know he won't hear anything, right?" Bonnie reminds them.

"I don't want the chance of him coming in here, though, while we talk," Elena tells her friend.

"So, how is this going to go down?" Damon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He's been running around with everything that has breasts, a vagina, and bats her eyes at him, no matter the age or marital status," Elena growls. "I'm going to humiliate him in the most public way possible. Then you and I are going to walk out of this church hand-in-hand, get in the Camaro, and head for Vegas to get married by Elvis."

"I so wish we could come," Caroline sighs.

"It would be nice to visit Vegas," Bonnie agrees.

Elena manages not to smirk until _after_ Bonnie applies the lip gloss. "Oh, you two are coming. In fact, the only one in our circle _not_ coming to Vegas is Stefan. Damon arranged for a tour bus to be parked outside the church for us."

Damon hands each girl a wedding invitation that is _nothing_ like a traditional wedding invitation. It's black with raised blue roses for one. "The only ones allowed on the tour bus are those who show one of these to the driver. I managed to get the other invites handed out before Stefan showed up."

The her girlfriends exchange huge grins. "I've never been to an Elvis wedding before," Caroline says, stepping away from Elena.

"What about packing?" Bonnie asks, putting away the makeup she used.

"We'll get far out of town then we'll buy whatever anyone needs for the trip," Damon assures her. As Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, Caroline covers it as she and Damon listen. "I gotta get to my position. They're about to get ready to start."

He kisses Elena's check, then slips out the door minutes before a knock at the door signals the arrival of Mrs. Lockwood. "It's just about time. Everything ready?" she asks.

"We're ready," Elena says, lifting her heavy skirts as she steps off the stool she had been standing on. She thanks God that she had _not_ let allowed anyone to talk her into getting a dress with a train. The bulky costume she's wearing now is heavy enough and it stops _exactly_ one centimeter from the floor. Good thing the majority of the skirts can be taken off with hidden catches, leaving behind the base dress, which is still fancy enough to be used for anything, but doesn't scream _wedding dress_ to those looking at it. Not that she'll ever wear _any_ part of this costume again.

Finally, everything is prepared and she is waiting for her cue to start the slow march down the aisle. Alaric had agreed to take the role of handing over the bride when Jeremy flat out refused. Both men knew what Stefan was doing, which is why Jeremy refused any part in the wedding, even if it would never be completed. She glances up at the man who was become a sort of father-figure to her.

"He'll get all the humiliation he deserves," he reminds her softly, catching her nervousness. She nods and takes a deep breath as the first notes of the bridal march reach them. The doors are thrown wide open to showcase the bride-to-be as she takes her first steps down the aisle.

Time seems to crawl by as she meets Stefan's eyes. She keeps a small smile on her face. Only those who know her very well would recognize that it's _not_ a happy smile, rather it's the smile she wears when she is about to deal out a huge dose of payback. She can see Stefan swallow nervously as soon as he sees the smile. They both know _he_ doesn't dare do anything, but they both know _she_ is about to make one helluva scene that will be remembered for quite some time among the townsfolk of Mystic Falls.

Finally, Elena is standing before Stefan. She smirks at him before opening her mouth to speak. "Before this ceremony even starts," she says in a voice pitched for every person there to hear her, "there's something I'd like to do." Everyone in the audience gasps when she backhands Stefan with the bouquet. She smiles brightly at him as she drops the bouquet to the floor at his feet. She raises up her left hand and makes a show of pulling off her engagement ring and tossing it in his face. He manages to catch it after a bit of fumbling. She turns to the audience. "That, Mystic Falls, is my way of declaring this wedding to be cancelled. I will not marry a man who will go behind my back and sleep with at _least_ sixty percent of the women in this room over the age of sixteen. You ladies know _exactly_ who you are. Married men of Mystic Falls, you should keep a closer eye on the whereabouts of your wives, since no few of those women my ex-fiancé slept with were married. To be perfectly honest, when I found out about his blasphemy, I decided fair's fair and went behind his back as well. Only difference is _I_ chose only one person, who I knew would never cheat on me." With that, she turns, steps around Stefan's dumbfounded body and steps into Damon's arms. "Damon Salvatore, will you do me the honor of taking me and a select few to Vegas so you and I can get married by Elvis?" she asks, keeping her voice pitched to reach every corner of the room without shouting.

Damon gives her a devilish grin. "I would love nothing more than to get married to you, Elena," he says, using the same ability he had taught her. He then scoops her up. "Those of you with invites, come on," he calls, carrying her back up the aisle while undoing the hidden catches on her dress. He tosses the heavy bulk of the skirts right into the face of one woman he knows for a fact was with Stefan, having caught her sneaking from his brother's room numerous times. That woman flushes scarlet when her husband gives her a dark look as he guesses the reason _she_ was chosen to be hit with the fabric.

Elena chuckles as Damon deposits her gently in the passenger seat of his Camaro, which had been left with the top down. He zips around and hops over the door and into the driver's seat as their friends start coming out of the church and climbing onto the tour bus he had bought. As soon as the last guest to the new wedding is on the bus, the bus's doors close and Damon leads it west towards Vegas. He's got a CB in his car to communicate with the hired driver of his tour bus should anything come up. The proceed to put Mystic Falls behind them.


End file.
